Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party
by MacsDuster
Summary: Mindy and Danny are caught by Tamra and Morgan in an awkward situation. They decided to go out to dinner and shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was working on another story, but this one just kept popping in my head. This is part 1 of 2. Enjoy!

Mindy's favorite purple pen echoed throughout her office as she tapped it repeatedly on her desk. Mindy tried to be as pleasant as possible to Betsy who was going over the afternoon caseload, but her eyes continuously flashed back and forth between Betsy's notepad and the clock on the other side of the room. Normally, Mindy would be much more attentive-well, maybe not, but she would be much less conspicuous than this-but now it was 12:42 p.m. and she was twelve minutes late for her midday meet up with Danny.

They were very much out as a couple after Danny's very public, albeit, bungled declaration of love with the newspaper ad. However, they still felt a rush sneaking off to empty rooms for temporary make-out sessions. Despite this being the second go-around for a relationship, Mindy still could not contain the excitement she felt seeing Danny every day in the office. Around the office not too much changed with the exception of a few minor details; Jeremy would roll his eyes and sigh when they would insist on holding hands during every partner meeting, Peter would overexert himself pretending to gag every time they shared their lunches in the lounge, and Mindy's heart would skip a beat or two whenever Danny stood over her shoulder to discuss a patient's chart.

Finally, it looked as though Betsy was wrapping up with the last item on the agenda. Mindy stood up quickly seizing the opportunity to leave before Betsy could say anything else. "Ok, thank you Betsy. That all sounds great," Mindy stated rounding her desk and opening the door for Betsy.

"Alright Dr. Lahiri! Would you like to grab lun...," Betsy's voice faded as Mindy shut the door in her face. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt Mindy yelled out, "We'll definitely do lunch tomorrow Betsy." Mindy grabbed her purse to touch up her lipstick, stalked past the receptionist desk to avoid everyone else asking her questions, and rushed out the door.

Walking passed the elevators and towards the end of the hallway Mindy found an exasperated Danny. "Come on Mindy! Where have you been? I have a patient at 1:30. We don't have much time." Mindy was set to go into her explanation about her meeting with Betsy, but broke off at the look on Danny's face. She couldn't help but smile at Danny's red-tinted cheeks, and flaring dark hair. His ever-intense eyes softened at Mindy's amusement. "Are you angry Dr. Castellano?" Mindy began with a coy smile. "Because I'd hate to think I did something to upset you," Mindy placated bringing her fingers up to smooth out Danny's ruffled hair. Grabbing Mindy's hips softly, Danny pulled her closer as he started to play along. "I don't mean to be so hard on you Ms. Lahiri, but I just want to make sure you get a thorough exam," Danny said with a sly smile as he leaned down to softly brush Mindy's lips.

Mindy deepened the kiss taking pleasure in the lips she often referred to as 'scrumptious.' Danny guided Mindy back lightly pushing her against the wall behind them. Mindy wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulders as Danny lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Their passion became more anxious as Danny crushed his mouth with hers, begging to be closer. Soft moans escaped Mindy's occupied lips as she slid her tongue to mingle with Danny's. Refusing to break apart, Danny backed away from the wall with Mindy still in his arms. Looking to literally 'get a room' before someone passed them, Danny reluctantly released the grip he had on Mindy's ass to turn around and reach the doorknob of the boiler room behind them. "Well you look very pleased with yourself," Mindy teased. "What can I say? Not everyone knows how to multi-task. It's an acquired...WHAT THE HELL!" Danny exclaimed as he unceremoniously dropped Mindy on the floor. "Ow, dammit Danny!" Mindy yelled before she turned to see what had startled him so severely.

In the corner stood a nervous looking Tamra and a nearly nude Morgan, save for his tighty whiteies. "Dr. C before you get mad, I can explain. Tamra and I snuck in here so she could have sex with my body." Morgan quickly admitted. "I could have guessed that much," Danny stated annoyed. This is the second time I've seen you in your underwear Morgan. There should be a limit to the number of times I see you naked and we have exceeded that limit twice now!" Danny ranted.

"Wait a minute Dr. C., what were you two doing in here? It looked like things were about to get pretty freaky deeky before you noticed us." Tamra questioned "Well, uh, um…" Danny and Mindy stuttered together. Mindy was the first to recover, "I was just showing Danny some ideas I had in mind about how we could better utilize this space for the practice." "Yeah, that sounds about right," Danny added unhelpfully. "Mm hmm. Were you two going to use it as a makeup center for the clients? Because that shade of lipstick doesn't work on you Dr. C," Tamra teased gently. "I've got to give you your props Dr. Lahiri, you know when to get it in," Tamra smiled as she raised her hand to Mindy for a high five. Mindy rebuffed her quickly, "I do not 'get it in' Tamra, I discreetly take advantage of opportunities for public displays of love. Anyway, I am still technically your boss, and I think we're all breaking, like, fifty different sexual harassment laws right now.

Morgan spoke up sheepishly "Well, I am feeling pretty harassed right now. This is the second time Dr. C has seen me in my underwear, and Dr. L has seen all of my goodies."

"Once again, you shouldn't be naked at work so much!" Danny yelled.

"I'm just saying, I'm starting to feel taken advantage of. Maybe it would lessen my embarrassment if you guys took your clothes off?" Morgan questioned innocently.

"What, NO!" Mindy and Danny shouted simultaneously.

"Maybe you two could make out a little more in front of us?"

"NO!" Danny and Mindy shouted in unison.

"Well how about we all just go out to dinner to get to know each other better? It might make things less weird in the future if we hung out more as couples," Morgan suggested.

"Hold on for one second," Danny said as he pulled Mindy out of earshot. "Maybe we should take him up on his offer. The situation we are caught in doesn't look good for any of us. If we go out to dinner with them, then they are less likely to bring this up around the office," Danny reasoned.

"Or, we could suspend them both for misusing company time."

"That's the same thing that we were just doing. We don't need any more scandals coming down on the practice. Do you remember all of the incidents we had last year? Do we really want any of that again?" Danny said

Plus, we don't want to make it seem like we're denying the love of an interracial couple," Mindy argued.

"That doesn't make sense. We're an interracial couple," Danny retorted.

"That's debatable." Mindy rolled her eyes and relented. "Fine. Fine," she sighed and turned around to face Morgan and Tamra. "That sounds like a good idea Morgan." Mindy said.

"We get to see you guys naked?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Oh my god, NO. We should all go out to dinner tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who supported the first chapter. I wanted to post this one sooner, but work and life got in the way. WARNING...this last chapter dips into smut territory for no good reason at all. Most of it is just silly good fun though. Enjoy!

"Danny do we have to go?" Mindy pouted childishly. "We can stay cuddled up in bed. We'll order Chinese food, and watch that boring Ken Burns documentary on Gettysburg you love so much." Mindy sat up on the bed of Danny's apartment with an innocently hopeful look on her face. Danny considered her proposition for a moment, amused by her reluctance, but ultimately rejected the idea. "No, Min. You know I don't want to go either, but this will get us on their good side. It'll take two hours, and then we'll be done," Danny reasoned.

"C'mon Danny. You know Morgan is just going to stuff his underwear with leftover food. Then Tamra is going to go on and on about the time she and her cousin Sheena jetskied with Lil' Wayne off the coast of St. Croix or something. That girl can be a real braggart," Mindy complained.

"Would you get over it already. They're not that bad," Danny chided. Mindy switched to a different tack. "If we stay here I'll do that thing you love," Mindy tempted. Danny stopped in the middle of putting on his button up shirt as his head quickly whipped to Mindy's direction. "Which thing would that be? I love a lot of the things you do to me," Danny questioned, his eyes quickly pooling with lust. Mindy smiled slyly realizing she had struck the right chord. She was silently thankful she had stalled getting dressed as she crawled toward the center of the bed in her lavender laced nightie. "Well Dr. Castellano, there are certain benefits to going to bed early. And if you play your cards right, I could do all of those things you love," Mindy whispered seductively. Mindy stood up on the bed as Danny dared to inch closer and closer towards her, nearly in a trance.

Danny slid his hands up the side of Mindy's thighs, ascending the edges of her nightie. Mindy gasped, nearly thrown off course by Danny's sudden movement. Mindy was always surprised at how confident she felt with Danny. She rapidly regained her senses as she slid her hand underneath his shirt, across Danny's abdomen. Mindy locked eyes with Danny, both refusing to look away. Danny gripped tightly to Mindy's thighs as he leaned forward vigorously capturing her lips with his. Timid flirtation forgotten, Mindy responded in kind to Danny's embrace. Mindy could feel Danny's arousal through the fabric of his jeans pressing against her stomach. Her fingers lightly grazed the edge of his skin as they made their way lower and lower toward the edge of his pants line. Not to be outdone, Danny's fingers drifted from the outline of Mindy's underwear to the edge of her increasingly slick folds. Eliciting breathy gasps and deep moans from her throat, Danny used the opportunity of Mindy's momentary ecstasy to attach his mouth to the edge of her neckline, suckling slowly. Just as Mindy was building to a crescendo with Danny's accelerated minstrations, they were both thrown off course by a loud knock at the door.

"Hello? HELLO! It's Morgan, Morgan Tookers, the nurse from work, and with me is Tamra...also a nurse from Schulman and Associates!" Morgan shouted through the closed door. "They already know who we are, Morgan. You don't have to announce it every time we see them," Tamra explained patiently in the hallway.

"Shit, shit, shit. Why did you tell them to meet us here?" Mindy questioned angrily. "Well how was I supposed to know you were going to jump me five minutes before they got here?" Danny argued. "Oh, please. Like it doesn't happen every day. Whatever, can you just go answer the door?" Mindy asked hurriedly as she looked around for the simple, black dress she laid out for dinner. "I think out of the two of us, you're more appropriately equipped to answer the door," Danny stammered, gesturing to his still evident arousal.

"Fine," Mindy replied angrily. "Just go clean yourself up while I try to make it look like I didn't just almost rock your world." As Danny rushed for the bathroom, Mindy took purposeful strides to the door. Opening the door, Mindy jumped back immediately upon seeing what Morgan was holding in his hands. "This is Frank," Morgan smiled indicating the turtle he held in his hands. "It's name is Frank, as in Sinatra. We thought Dr. C would love it. I thought about bringing over one of the new puppies I found, but they still need me. Then we found this little guy wandering around the street and thought you guys would love it," Morgan explained. "How did you find a turtle walking around New York City?" Mindy asked. "Well he wasn't so much 'in the street' as he was near the rock quarry I like to go to." Morgan admitted. "Ok, well Morgan feel free to never bring us any kind of pet, animal, or creature that crosses your path in the future. This is plenty." Mindy pacified. "I told him to get this really nice $8.00 bottle of wine we saw, but he insisted on bringing the turtle. Men can be so cheap, right?" Tamra smirked toward Mindy with an understanding look. Before Mindy could respond she was interrupted.

Danny walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, and seemingly well-adjusted. "Alright, who's ready to eat?" Danny asked with false excitement. "Can Frank come with us?" Morgan asked hopefully. Danny and Mindy shared a knowing look before silently bracing themselves for the evening ahead.

Aside from Mindy, Danny, and Tamra rejecting Morgan's suggestions to eat at different soup kitchens, the journey to the restaurant elapsed without incident. As they sat down to their table, the first awkward silence of the night weighed heavily upon them. All Mindy could think while sitting across from a fidgety Morgan, and a curious Tamra was how strikingly different she and Danny were from them.

"So, Tamra, how did you two end up getting together?" Mindy asked to break the silence. "Well," Tamra answered with a smile spreading across her face, "I was still technically with Rayron, but Morgan would take me places like the quarry and the batting cages. He would give me little flowers that he found around the quarry. I threw most of them away because they were really weeds filled with bugs, but he was so sweet to me." Tamra said hooking her arm with a blushing Morgan. Morgan finished off her story, "I asked her out a thousand times, left love notes under her computer at work, showed her more gentle ways to draw blood from a patient; all the things guys do to impress girls." Morgan smiled back at Tamra.

Mindy shook her head incredulously, but was surprised how sweet they looked together. Although, her moment of happiness for them dimmed a bit when the waiter brought over bread with dinner that Morgan was now attempting to stuff in his pants. "Wait, wait Morgan. You don't have to do that," Danny explained. "They can give us a box for the bread after dinner is finished." "I know that, but it stays warmer, and you have quicker access to it when you just stuff it in your boxers. Alright though, we'll try it your way Dr. C."

"Look, I'm glad we're all here tonight. I think it's about time that we all cleared the air," Morgan stated heavily. "I think you're right," Danny agreed. "There's been a lot of tension between all of us lately, and it this is the perfect opportunity to just let it all out," Morgan continued. "Tension? Where exactly are you going with this?" Mindy questioned. "I'm talking about the obvious sexual tension that the four of us share." Morgan looked to Tamra for confirmation as she quickly agreed. "He's right Dr. L. The way Dr. Castellano stares at me all of the time doesn't really help the situation," Tamra announced.

"I'M SORRY?" Dannu blurted out.

"Uhhm, Exsqueeze me?" Mindy choked out in surprise.

"You don't have to be sorry Dr. C. Betsy told me how you were always saying how hot she was..." Tamra began.

"Well, that was one time, and it was to make her feel better..." Danny stuttered.

"It's ok. You don't have to explain, but now that I'm with Morgan the looks feel uncomfortable and inappropriate. I'm used to wealthy old men looking at me; Lil Wayne's third cousin Tony still calls me every once in a while after that jet ski trip. However, we should keep things professional."

Danny and Mindy exchanged incredulous looks not knowing where to begin. Danny could tell by the tone of Tamra's voice that there was no room for discussion. Instead of arguing the point further, he decided the fastest option was to just agree and move on. "Well Tamra, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable," Danny stated unable to take the look of confusion off of his face.

"That was very big of you Dr. C., and I think I owe you an apology," Morgan sighed. "Why?" Danny asked steeped in bewilderment at the turn the dinner had taken. "Well, I'm sure you've been made to feel uncomfortable by all of the sexual chemistry between me and Mindy," Morgan stated, his eyes teaming with unnecessary guilt.

"Oh my god, where is the check?" Mindy shrieked.

"It's ok Mindy. Everything is out in the open now. We don't have to be ashamed of the feelings we used to share for one another, and the electrifying sexiness that still burns between us," Morgan exclaimed passionately. "I'm incredibly happy with Tamra now, and you and Dr. Castellano seem like you're doing alright. So there's no reason why we can't just put this all behind us and be friends. Dr. C., please don't be jealous. That night Mindy saw me with all my lovely bits hanging out was just an example of two lonely people trying to make a connection." Morgan explained.

"Morgan, listen to me very carefully," Mindy hissed threateningly. "Never has there been, nor ever will there be anything romantic, sexy, or otherwise between us. If I ever hear you use the words sexy or electric in a sentence, when the two of us are the subject of the sentence, then I will take one of your precious wind chimes you collect and shove it straight up your..."

"Hey, hey, hey. Why don't we get the check over here buddy," Danny called to the waiter. "You trippin' right now Dr. L. There's no need to go all Mike Tyson on Morgan. He's just trying to let you know that despite the past you two share, and the fact that you and Dr. C. have weird obsessions with us, we still consider you both to be true friends." Tamra defended.

Despite the insanity of the night, Mindy's anger deflated. Even though Morgan could be incredibly annoying at times, she knew his heart was always in the right place, and she couldn't say the same for most people she knew.

With the check finally arriving, Danny and Mindy took their opportunity to settle the weirdness between the two couples. "Look you guys, creepy obsessions aside, we invited you both out to dinner because we really appreciate the work you do around the office and we love having you as friends," Danny admitted. "Also, we don't want there to be any weirdness at work every time we catch each other making out." Mindy stated truthfully. "I definitely think we can be cool," Morgan stated matter-of-factly. Mindy chose to ignore the irony of Morgan trying to be cool with breadsticks poking out of his cargo pants, instead choosing to smile and nod.

Danny and Mindy said their goodbyes to Tamra and Morgan at the subway entrance as they walked toward Danny's apartment hand in hand. "I think we've filled our work hangout quota for the year. Don't you?" Mindy asked jokingly. "I thought you said you had lunch with Betsy tomorrow." Danny reminded her. "Oh, that's right," Mindy pouted with her head in her hands. "Your other hot girlfriend and I will have a lot to talk about tomorrow," Mindy teased nudging Danny in the shoulder. "Aww man, I'm never going to hear the end of that am I? You try to make a girl feel good about herself and suddenly your Clarence Thomas." Danny complained.

"Oh, after that dinner let's not compare ourselves to people famous for sexually harassing their coworkers." Mindy exclaimed.

"I would love to harass you for the rest of the night Dr. Lahiri. I guarantee you won't throw me out after you see _my_ 'lovely bits' tonight." Danny promised.

"Shut up Danny." Mindy laughed

"You love it." Danny teased

"Yeah, that's true."

End.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I don't know if I got the Morgan/Tamra voices right, but I loved writing for them.**


End file.
